Medical imaging may be used to create images of the human body. Some medical imaging techniques include the use of X-Ray radiation, such as X-Ray CT. X-Ray CT systems apply X-Ray radiation to the patient anatomy and provide X-Ray projections to reconstruct 3D images of portions of the patient anatomy. Typically, higher dosages of X-Ray radiation provide a more defined image quality. Higher dosages of the X-Ray radiation are also more harmful to the anatomy.
Some conventional X-Ray CT systems reduce X-Ray radiation dosage along the z-length (along length of the z-axis extending along the length of the patient) of the scan during anterior view of the patient to lessen the exposure to radiosensitive organs such as the eyes, thyroid and breasts. These systems compensate for the reduced X-Ray radiation dosage with higher X-Ray radiation dosage during posterior views of the patient along the z-length of the scan to provide better image quality. A continuing need exists, however, for better and more efficient X-Ray CT systems.